dream_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
Guilds are used to help increase multiplayer experience; however, guilds are different depending on the network being used. There have been suggestions that the different servers/networks be merged into one so the benefits of all can be used. Kongregate Guild Powers A guild can choose their: *Name *Initials *Description *General Guild message *Minimum Level Requirement Guilds can also post on the guild wall and ally in campaigns against monsters from portals and gates. Guild An area to disband, approve, and reject new guild members. Vault Storage An area to donate armour and weapons for the good of the guild. Members can take items from the vault with the following requirements: *At least level 6 *Within 8 levels of the certain item *Has not taken an item within the last four hours The items when donated can also be sold for guild improvements. Guild Improvements An area to upgrade: *Guild members' additional experience *Guild members' maximum SP *Guild status Guild Bonuses Offensive (points holds two weeks after gain) Formula for Bonus: 1+Floor(Sqrt(offensive fame))% 1 fame for Demon Gates 3 fame for Portals 6|8|10|12 for Isendel Bosses 4|15|20 for Mystic Mines Bosses 25|25|25 for Hell Bosses 1-3 30|30|30 for Hell Bosses 4-6 Caped at 45% (1936 off) Invasion (week after invasion)Win Town Void guild 20% per city won + 1% extra with each 400M over 2250M => max 25% with 4250M Guardian guild 15% per city won + 1% extra with each 200M over 1250M => max 20% with 2250M Diamond guild 10% Exp per city won + 1% extra with 100M over 250M => max 15% with 750M Bonus when the guild didn’t win a town Void guild 1% per 25M up to 10% and 1% per 200M after that => max 20% with 2250M for town with highest dmg Guardian guild 1% per 25M up to 10% and 1% per 200M after that => max 15% with 1250M for town with highest dmg Diamond Guild and below1% per 25M up to 10% with 250M Faction When the war is over, guilds of the winning factions (the faction with higher total points in the war zone) that scored at least 1 point will also get an extra 20% bonus for 3 days Zone 1 (1 point per boss) 1% per reward point earned, up to 20% Zone 2 (2 points per boss) 1% per reward point earned, up to 40%. Max Guild Bonus from offensive + invasion 70% Mystics Mystic Guardian – 24% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Mystic Fallen – 23% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Mystic Dragon – 22% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Mystic Phoenix – 21% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Mystic Unicorn – 20% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Mystic Griffin – 20% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Mystic Serpent – 20% Experience + (3% for each wonder destroyed) Hell gate (until next defeat) If one guild is duplicated bonus goes to next guild in the list #20% #16% #12% #10% #8% #6% #4% Source: 1 2 3 ... Diplomacy Diplomacy shows the relationships (war, hostile, neutral, friendly, and allied) between your guild and others. Relationships can only be changed every 24 hours by the Guild Master. Ranking Shows the guild in order by fame. Attributes *Rank *Name *Initials *Fame *Member Number *Status *Minimum Level Comments *While the guild helps benefit all as whole, there is no special benefits for being the guildmaster other than guild duties *Only three ranks in the guild: Member, Guild Officer and Guild Master Faction Power Guilds will now have a “Faction Power” rating based on sum of “member power” based on below: (displayed in guild menu) *Each level 90+: power = 600 + 200 * (level – 90) *Each level 80+: power = 100 + 50 * (level – 80) *Each level 73+: power = 10 * (level – 70) *Faction Power is used to balance sides of Faction War (previously using fame which is highly inaccurate) Alien Portal Alien Portal is a place for level 56+ to train and to earn coins. *Guilds with under 24 hours left on Invasion cannot invite players level 56+ MySpace Their guild is similar to Facebook, but instead of "Guild," it is called "Friends" and only have the "Invites" and "All Friends / Ranking." Category:Interface